Inspicable Me
The next exciting episode of VeggieTales! Guru adopts three little girls to help him capture the moon after his rival Nectar. A lesson in parents' love. Plot Bob comes onto the countertop with a shopping bag. Larry wonders where Bob has been because he's been waiting to start the show for about an hour. Bob was at Stuff Mart shopping with his parents. Larry wonders if his parents love him, because they never have time to do anything special with him. Bob remembers the last show, when Maddie asked about parents' love for their children. Larry remembers that one, and decides it's time to tell the story of Guru, who's known as Inspicable Me. Bob says inspicable isn't a word, but Larry couldn't really find a good rhyme for despicable. Guru was casually wandering the street, pondering about the boy Nectar, who stole a pyramid. Guru is determined to steal something bigger and better. He assembles his little zucchini minions and explains his latest plan to them. He's determined to steal... the moon! All the minions are cheering, but Guru's assistant, Safario, thinks he can't afford it. Guru tells him he'll get a loan from the bank. Guru goes to the bank and gets his loans. But first he needs to steal a shrink ray. Guru gets the shrink ray but Nectar steals it from him. Guru is really mad at this point. But one day, when he tries to get the ray back, it all changes. He spots three orphan girls with cookies, about to go into Nectar's lair. Guru calls Safario and tells him his grand idea... cookie robots. Guru eventually adopts the girls and sets rules. The girls: Marlo, Lagless, and Nedith explore Guru's house and find his lair. The next day, they go sell cookies but they have to go to ballet class. After ballet class, they sell cookies. Guru manages to steal the shrink ray after the cookies are sold. Then, the girls want to go to an amusement park. Guru plays a few games with them and his heart starts changing a little. Safario is starting to think the girls are a distraction from the moon plan. Guru doesn't care. But this eventually leads to Safario sending the girls back to the orphanage. Guru's heart is heavy but decides it's time to get to work. After he steals the moon, he realizes he can make it to a ballet recital he promised he could attend. He tries to make it to the theater on time, but it's too late. Then, Nectar had left a note and Guru needs to rescue the girls. It's risky, but Guru manages to rescue them. Marlo thought Guru didn't love them anymore. Guru said sometimes, your parents may not have time for you or act like they don't care for you, but deep down inside they still love you, and God loves you too. The girls are back with Guru. Larry starts tearing up because it was beautiful. Maddie pops on QWERTY's screen and thanks them for answering her question, even though she's been asking a lot lately. Bob says it's alright, in fact, she could ask whenever she likes. Maddie brightens up and blows Bob a kiss. Larry's eyelids raise, and Bob says to just move on with the lesson. QWERTY gives them a verse and they review the story. Then, they conclude and say good bye. Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *Inspicable Me *Hagus and Angus (Silly Songs with Scottish Larry) *Lots of Fun *Most Beautiful Gals *What We Have Learned QWERTY's Verse "Fathers, do not provoke your children to anger, but bring them up in the discipline and instruction of the Lord." -Ephesians 6:4 Cast *Larry the Cucumber (Safario) *Bob the Tomato *Mr. Nezzer (Guru) *Laura Carrot (Marlo) *Annie Onion (Nedith) *Libby Asparagus (Lagless) *Rough Randy (Nectar) *Jimmy Gourd *Jerry Gourd *Scooter Carrot *Jean-Claude Pea *Phillipe Pea *Guru's little zucchini minions *QWERTY *Maddie Trivia *The entire episode is based on the movie Despicable Me. *Rough Randy makes his second appearance. His first was "The League of Incredible Vegetables Return!" *Second time Silly Songs with Scottish Larry is used. The first was "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" *Bob and Larry answers Maddie's question from "Massproduction Madness" *Maddie asks a question for the fourth time. The first three were "He's Always Watching Over You", "Love is in the Air", and "Massproduction Madness" *When Guru tries to get to the theater, it's like the rocket car scene from "The Star of Christmas" Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Movie spoof episodes Category:Phineasnferb